The delivery of digital content over a network, such as a broadband network, has emerged as a desirable way to provide content to end users. For example, IPTV provides the ability to view television channels, video, audio, multimedia, and other digital content over a broadband connection. An IPTV data stream may be provided, at least in part, over a multicast tree in an IPTV network.
A failure in the multicast tree may result in an undesirable interruption of content delivery to one or more end users. Additionally, the IPTV data stream may comprise a plurality of packets. When one or more endpoints (e.g., set top boxes) detect an occurrence of a lost packet, a retransmission storm in the IPTV network may ensue, which may result in an interruption of content delivery to one or more end users.